New Xia
New Xia was Xia's replacement, created by Cold Steel, after the original island was destroyed. After the Matoran Universe was destroyed, the island was teleported somewhere in the the Gigantic Sea in the Ko-De-Ce-Kra-Wahi portion. History Matoran Universe New Xia was created by Cold Steel after the original island was destroyed. More details to come after some mining. Spherus Magna After the Matoran Universe was destroyed and Spherus Magna was restored by Mata Nui, Xia had sent out some Nektann to find a good place to teleport their island. Finding that place somewhere in the Gigantic Sea, New Xia was teleported there. Since then, they have expanded to every Wahi either by their own bases or puppet states. Technology has greatly advanced and has received many visitors. More specific details and history later. Landscape Unknown at current point in time. Assumption is similar to the old island. Xian Gates - Two imposing gates, with several wall-mounted Turret Nektann and a lot of regular ones running around. In order to enter the island without dying must go through the gate. Shipyards and Docks - This is where Xiacruisers, Xiaships, and regular merchant vessels are built and launched. The official shipyards have a levitated assembly station, but there are many civilian ones with more conventional shipyards. It was here that the Manas -1 came to get fitted for modifications. Xian Commercial Subdivision - There are many stores in Xia, from big chains like Nynrah Weapons to smaller shops owned by individual Vortixx. You can get nearly anything here excepting new or classified government technology. Xia Residential District - This area is very large, and mostly made of apartments with a specific section occupied entirely by mansions. Underground - A massive facility a mile underneath the surface of Xia. It is heavily protected, being the place where major research and development projects take place as well as the home to the highest ranking Vortixx. Crimax resided here for quite some time. Xian Warehouses and Factories - The many warehouses and factories on Xia, some with several warehouses having been converted into Xiajet and Xiacarrier hangers with opening roofs. The XUSS stands in the center of it all, with its Hau shielding glowing. Xian Server Farms and Datacenters - These large buildings house Xia's vast array of computers and data storage. These are placed relatively close for efficiency, and a much bigger, blue building is used to provide a part of the computing power used for the artificial intelligence XAI. Civnet Relay Node - This is a good-sized building, run by the Destiny Foundation and Nynrah Arms. There is a whole bunch of equipment inside that connects to the other relay and shunts civnet traffic. Businesses There are many different companies and business located on Xia. These are all the current ones located on the island. Nynrah Arms - Originally founded by two mechanically-apt Fe-Matoran aiming to profit off of the GHosts' legendary name, the small store was acquired by a young Kordukla at the beginning of her career. It is not small now. Nynrah Arms is mainly a weapons manufacture, but they'll make just about anything and just as good as the old Ghosts. It is the largest company on the island, if not the world, and has a lot of clout in the Xian government. *Nynrah Transportation - A spin-off of Nynrah Arms, focus on transportation. Powers-R-Us - A small company that sells temporary power granting pills as well as other power granting devices. ChargeRocks - A small company that sells weird rocks that absorb ambient energy and slowly emit it. Nikila Motors - A small vehicle company. Inhabitants Proto Vortixx Matoran Trivia Meh, later. Category:Locations Category:KDCK Wahi Category:Xia Locations Category:Vortixx